Ally's high fly
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Ally is afraid to dive from the high diving-tower at the beach. Maybe with some help from Austin she will dare to try.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

**Author's note: This story is written in honor of my sweet friend LoveShipper.**

* * *

**Ally's high fly**

**or**

**( Ally is afraid to dive from the high tower )**

**It's a very beautiful day at Miami Beach and Ally Dawson and Austin Moon are having some nice time together without Dez and Trish.**

"Such a wonderful day, isn't it, Austin?" says Ally with a sweet soft tone.

"You're right, Ally-Cat. Today's a perfect day to be at the beach." says Austin.

"I think we should go for a swim in the perfect clear blue ocean." says Ally.

"Good idea! Come on. Let's go." says Austin as he walk towards the big high white diving-tower a 20 second walk away.

"Austin, uh...why are you goin' over there? That's the high diving-tower..." says Ally, who sound like a shy little 5 year old.

"Of course it is. I already know that." says Austin. "Just follow me."

"Uh, no thanks..." says Ally, too embarrassed to look at her best guy friend.

"Hey, what's wrong, girlie?" says Austin in a nice calm tone as he turn around and walk back to Ally.

"I'm kinda..." says Ally, her voice being more or less like a whisper.

"You're what...?" says Austin confused.

"This is so lame! Please, don't think I'm a little wimp. It's so embarrassing to admit, but I'm kinda afraid to dive from the high point." says Ally.

"Awwww, Ally!" says Austin as he give Ally a nice warm hug. "I'll keep you safe. As long as I'm here nothing bad will happen to my beautiful sweet Ally D."

"Thanks so much, but I'm really skinny and weak. If I were to throw myself off that tower I'd die on impact with the water-surface..." says Ally, who look like she is going to cry. "Sorry, Austin. I can't jump from up there, it's dangerous for me."

"No, it's not. This is all a psychological thing, you know. Your fear's up in your mind only. It's no different from when you used to have stage fright or when I was scared of umbrellas. Ally, you'll be safe, I promise." says Austin.

"Sure about that...?" says Ally.

"I'll dive first to show you it's nothing to be afraid of and then I'm down there in the water to catch you." says Austin.

"Please, don't let me die, okay?" says Ally, trying to smile.

"Austin Moon won't let his sweet mega-cute little Ally D break a hair on her head." says Austin in a deep manly tone.

Ally walk behind Austin towards the diving-tower that always scare her so much that her whole body begin to shake in fear.

"I'm gonna die! Don't wanna dive from up there!" whines Ally in a low childish tone as they climb up to the top of the big diving-tower.

As they reach the top, Austin flex his muscles a bit. He is in awesome shape and he's been diving from the high tower a thousand times.

Austin look like a real man with his athletic macho body and his manly black swimming-shorts.

Ally is wearing a red bikini which make her look more like an adult, instead of the pink slightly childish bathing-suit she usually would wear at the beach.

"Okay, girlie. Look at me. I'll show you how to dive, okay? When it's your turn, just do what I did." says Austin as he get in position, push off from the board and with skill and grace dive into the water.

Austin pop his upper body above the water and says in a loud clear voice to his friend up in the tower "See, I'm okay! Now, do what I did and just dive."

"Me is soo scared..." says Ally. "Please catch me, Austin!"

"Of course!" says Austin.

Ally get in position as she saw Austin do and then she push off and dive into the water, her eyes closed, since she's too scared to look.

The very second she hit the water, Ally can feel Austin's manly strong arms get a gentle and still also firm grip onto her perfect beautiful body.

"You're safe now! Your strong Austin's got ya, Ally!" says Austin with a small friendly laugh.

"Oh my goodness!" says Ally as Austin remove his hands from her body.

"You did it." says Austin.

"OMG...little girlie me did a dive from the high tower. I survived. I'm okay." says Ally, so happy that she didn't get hurt.

"Ally Dawson, I know you could do it." says Austin.

"Thanks for the help. I'm never gonna be afraid of the high diving-tower ever again." says Ally.

"Awesome!" says Austin.

"Now...let's swim! Race me to the green rock out there and back! Last one is a Tilly!" says Ally with a huge smile.

**The End.**


End file.
